Wyld Mortal
Basic Information Name: Mab Concept: Wyld Barbarian Player: Jax Motivation: Become a Great Shamen Exalt Type: None Get Caste: None Age: 16 Anima: None History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Physical (Secondary) Strength 4+2 Dexterity 5 Stamina 2+2 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 4 Manipulation 1 Appearance 2 Mental (Primary) Perception 2 Intelligence 5 Wits 2 Abilities DAWN Archery Martial Arts Melee 4 Thrown War ZENITH Integrity Performance 3 Presence Resistance Survival TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Exotic Craft Skills Craft (Genesis) Craft (Glamour) Craft (Fate) Craft (Magitech) Craft (Moliating) Investigation Lore 3 Medicine 2 Occult 3 NIGHT Athletics Awareness 3 Dodge 3 Larceny Stealth 3 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 3 Ride Sail Socialize Languages Native Language: Foresttongue Riverspeak Old Realm Low Realm Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Resources 3 Adept: Demon Summoning Adept: Warding&Exorcism Adept: Enchantment Merits and Flaws Wyld Barbarian: 2 Points Code of Honor: 3 Points Debt (Scavenger Lord): 2 Points Debt (Mutant Philosopher): 1 Point Oathbound: 2 Points "Show respect and hospitality to the Faerie Lord Maefren and all his servants." Mutation: Huge Mutation: Gazelle's Pace Heirloom: Gossamer Arms (Purchased with Oath) Signature Weapon: Gossamer Hammer (Purchased with Oath) Artifacts None Manses None Charms General Charms Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Equipment Mundane Equipment Jacket Armor: +6L/8B, -2 Mobility, 1 Fatigue Magical Equipment Gossamer Hammer: Speed 5, Accuracy +1(+1), Damage +15B/5, Defense +2(+1), Rate 4, 2OPR Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Virtues Compassion 5 Conviction 5 Temperance 2 Valor 2 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw None Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV: 4 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV: 6 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV: 6 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV: 3 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak 13(9) Lethal Soak 9(6) Aggravated Soak 6(3) Health ~0 [ ] [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence Personal 0 Peripheral 0 Committed 0 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:CotUS